Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices and removable memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. For example, multi-level cell (MLC) storage elements of a flash memory device may each store multiple bits of data, enhancing data storage density as compared to single-level cell (SLC) flash memory devices. As a result, flash memory devices may enable users to store and access a large amount of data. Further, consumer demand for power-efficient and compact portable electronic devices has resulted in smaller devices with longer battery life. However, design and manufacture of electronic devices with large storage capacity, low power consumption, and small form factor may pose engineering challenges.
For example, an integrated circuit of a portable electronic device may include multiple voltage domains in order to reduce power consumption of the portable electronic device, such as by using a reduced supply voltage for certain portions of the integrated circuit that are configured to operate using the reduced supply voltage. However, using multiple voltage domains may increase size and complexity of the integrated circuit, such as by increasing a number of input terminals or a number of voltage regulators of the integrated circuit.